The Eight Barian:The Empress
by BloodMiztrez Wolf
Summary: A famous singer came in the Heartland City and she's Kotori's stepsister .Also she have some bonds with the Tenjo brothers especially Kaito.Unknown to them she's a Barian She's a threat to the Seven Barian Emperors so they sealed her memories and fall into a deep slumber.But Rio accidentally broke the seal and she recovered her memory chaos falls on the universe as she take control
1. Chapter 1:Thinking and A Nightmare

This is my first time so pls take it slowly.I don't own anything except for my coming soon own made character

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thinking and A Nightmare**

It's almost a year since they defeated the Barians and things went back all to normal, even if things are back to normal,one person is still so bothered. Of course he won't show it to anyone but himself. He don't know why or even know what it is. He knew it was only at the back of his head but he can't,no matter how hard he try it,he can't remember.

Sighing,Kaito sat on his bed,starring at his feet, thinking over and over.

-What am I thinking?-he asked to himself, knew that he never been like this before but why now?Why suddenly bother him with a thing that he couldn't even think of?

Kaito was so deep in thought that he didn't noticed Haruto came in his room and stood infront of him.

"Nii-san?Nii-san?"Haruto called but he got no reply or reaction until he poked his older brother on the shoulder.

His older brother looked at him in surprised and confused,Haruto smiled.

"Nii-san,Otou-san said that he wanted to talk to you".

"H-Haruto?When did you-"

"Nii-san,hayaku!Hayaku!"(Big brother,hurry up!Hurry up!) Haruto cutted him short while pulling Kaito up and pushing him to the door.

When Kaito was gone,Haruto opened the drawer of the night table beside the bed and pulled out a small picture frame from the bottom of the other things inside it then he smiled again.

"Kurai chi-nee san…Where are you now?Anata ga koishii (I miss you).Nii-san is trying to remember you."said Haruto to no one seems like Haruto knows something.

* * *

**On Kaito…**

He snapped out of his deep slumber of thinking of nonsense and then thought about something useful.

-Why did 'he' called me?*sigh*What does 'he' want now?-

He arrived shortly at his father's laboratory and saw him typing on the machines and computers.

"Aah…Kaito,you must be wondering why did I called you so suddenly eh?"Dr. Faker asked kindly,turning away from the machines and computers to face Kaito.

"What is it?"answered Kaito with a question harshly.

"Well…Actually I will take Haruto to walk around the park. I was wondering if you want to come with us?"Dr. Faker explained,voice so calm and soft.

Kaito thought for a moment. It wouldn't be bad right?To walk with your own family at the park. It's fun!But he was still uncomfortable even though he already forgave his father for what he had done before. This opportunity will be the way to bring back the bond that they used to have before.

An unnoticeable smile cracked at Kaito's lips.

"Why not come?It'll be fun,I guess."

Dr. Faker smiled,"Then it's settled!Tomorrow at 9 o' clock. By the way why not invite your friends too?"

Somehow,Kaito liked the idea,he nodded as he turned around and walked out.

* * *

**At the middle of the night…**

Kaito suddenly woke up breathing heavily and then lay back down and stared at the ceiling…thinking about his dream but unfortunately he no longer remember it all. Only a girl that dressed in a black cloak with a hood that covers her face. She also have a duel disk same as Rio as he remembered it,the girl also spoke and it sounded familiar in some way.

He closed his eyes.

-What's wrong with me today?Maybe I was so depressed over things. Dr. Faker must have noticed it so that's why he decided to go to the park.-Kaito thought.

Relaxing,Kaito fell asleep again with his thoughts abandoned and his mind clear.

* * *

**Soo….that's it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think ok?**

**Gomenasai for wrong grammar**

**Kurai chi-nee san means Black blood big sister**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Again I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal plus Kotori will introduced my own character to the group! Read how will the Tenjo's will deal with it and the Kamishiro's**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kotori's Surprise At The Picnic**

"Is everything ready?" Dr. Faker asked his sons.

The Tenjo brothers nodded. Dr. Faker was wearing a blue long-sleeve polo shirt which is tucked out from his brown pants, his shoes are also brown.

Haruto was wearing a black t-shirt with orange details, dark gray shorts and his usual shoes. On Kaito, a pink shirt, brown pants, braces fitted around his belt and brown shoes.

Then they set off, carrying three bags for the picnic.

**At the Mizuki's residence…**

Delicious smell lingers around the Mizuki's kitchen as Kotori prepares the food for the picnic with a help from her mother. She remembered last night's event:

**Flashback**

*beep, beep, beep* Kotori answered her D-Gazer.

"YO, KOTORI!" she almost dropped her D-Gazer because of surprise and automatically recognized the sugar-high voice.

"Yuma? What's the reason to be calling at this kind of time?" Kotori asked, yawning.

A nervous laugh was heard on the other line then she saw Yuma smiled sheepishly. "Orbital 7 said that Kaito was inviting us to come with them at the park."

Kotori's eyes widen, "EH? Hontouni? When?"

"Uh, tomorrow at 9 o'clock and also said that invite the others!" then he hung up.

**End of flashback**

"Kotori?" her mother called.

"Hai?"

Her mother smiled, "What time she said she's coming home?"

Kotori froze.-Oh no! I forgot that it's today. The worst it's the same time as the picnic!-

She panicked mentally. Thinking how to resolve it, should she cancel her picnic with the others or go with it? A light bulb lighted above her head.

"Okaa-san, she said that she's arriving at 9 o'clock. Would it be okay to meet her at the park then I'll introduce her to my friends after that we'll come home together?" Kotori suggested to her mother.

"Yes, Kotori , that would be great since you two haven't met in 3 years. I bet she'll be delighted at your suggestion." Her mother approved while she finished preparing the takoyaki. "Well that's the last one."

Kotori glanced at the clock, she still have 30 minutes.

**At the Kamishiro's residence…**

"Ryouga! Come on! Hurry up!" complained Rio whose been waiting outside her older brother's room for 10 minutes.

Inside, Ryouga rolled his eyes while sitting on his bed as he read a manga . He's really not in mood to go anywhere and to argue. The reason of this? It's because his instincts says that something bad was about to happen if they go to the picnic, except for the reason that Kaito was the one who contacted Yuma then Kotori after that Rio.

"Ryouga, if you're not going out then FINE! I'm going by myself!" he heard her shout clearly through the door.

-Like you can- Ryouga thought, smirking. Then he heard a door slam and it hitted him.

"She really went out on her own!" he said or more like he yelled it as he got up and chased Rio outside.

"RIO, CHOTO MATTE YO!" Ryouga shouted.

Rio laughed while running faster and carrying a plastic bag of sodas.

**At Tsukumo's residence…**

Astral was pacing back and fourth beside Yuma whose lying on the ground of the attic or where Yuma usually sleeps. Until Yuma can't take it anymore.

"Ugh! What's your problem Astral? You've been like that since I woke up this morning!"

Astral glanced down at him with a bothered and worried face, Yuma got confused.

"Something's not right." Astral said.

"Yeah, with you." Yuma mumbled. Suddenly a chill ran up at Astral's back that caused him to flinch.

Now this time, Yuma got worried, he got up." Hey Astral? Astral? Is there really something wrong?"

"I'm not sure but I got the feeling." Astral stated then Yuma fell anime style. When Yuma fell he accidentally saw the clock strike 8:50.

"Oh no! Astral, ikouze!" with that Yuma ran downstairs with Astral flying behind.

**At the park...  
**

The Tenjo family are already preparing the table where there's some delicious looking foods, some cups and juices and water.

"Nii-san, where should I put these plates?" Haruto asked Kaito who answered "Just put them on the table."

Dr. Faker smiled at the scene then he wished that his wife could see this.

"All set!" Haruto shouted in joy with a fist pumped in the air."Nii-san, Otou-san, when do you think they'll arrive?"

"I think in any minute now." they both answered and looked at each other then Kaito just shrugged.

"OI! KAITO!" speaking of the devil. They all looked where the voice came from and saw Yuma, Astral, Kotori and the Kamishiro siblings.

In a flash Haruto ran to the group. Isn't he sugar high?

"Haruto!" Yuma greeted.

"Yuma-san, Astral-san." Haruto greeted then he saw the others. "Kotori-san, Rio-san and… " he paused upon seeing Ryouga wore an annoyed expression. Ryouga saw it so he softened his expression so Haruto continued. "Shark-san?"

Ryouga smiled. Haruto was just a kid, what could go wrong?

The first few minutes were fine. Just teasing, playing and laughing at each other especially when Rio and Ryouga argued because of the cat that got stuck up in the tree. Rio urged Ryouga to climb up the tree and successfully rescued the cat, once he came down Rio shouted because Ryouga teased her by placing the cat at her foot. Thus, Astral froze because Yuma said that the cat was going to haunt him until Kotori's D-Gazer rang and excused herself to answer it.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Kotori! I'm in the park right now, at the fountain. Where are you?" a voice said cheerily. The face of the caller was somehow shadowed since Kotori can see the background was a fountain and the caller must be at the shadowed part of the fountain.

"At the grassy and trees area. I'm near a tree, you know the biggest one right?" Kotori replied.

"Yeah, I'm on my way." then Kotori hung up.

**Meanwhile…**

Yuma noticed that Kotori's been gone so he asked Rio. "Rio have you seen Kotori?"

"Eh? You didn't know? She excused herself because she had a call." she answered.

Yuma really can't remember that Kotori excused herself since he was laughing so bad at Astral because of his phobia at cats.

"Isn't that Kotori?" Haruto pointed out.

"Seems like she's with someone." Dr. Faker stated as he squinted his eyes at the person behind Kotori.

"Who it might be?" Yuma, Rio and Ryouga asked in unison.

As for Kaito, even it was far he could somehow recognize the person.-Could it be?-

Once Kotori arrived, they all got up, simply eying the person behind Kotori.

"Ano…minna-san, I wanted you to meet my stepsister. She's Tenshi Aiko." as Kotori addressed the person, she came beside Kotori and everyone gasped especially Kaito.

She looked like exactly like Kotori but there's some differences. Her hairstyle is almost same as Kotori but the color is jet black and red for the bangs, not like Kotori she had a bangs on the side where the bun was tied with a red ribbon and a white skull with one wing clipped above the ribbon. Also it was longer, it reaches her waist. Her eyes were crimson red. She's dressed in a black blouse, a white skirt and off-white sandals. It appears that she's older since she was taller as tall as Rio.

"Konichiwa minna-san." Aiko greeted cheerily.

The Kamishiro siblings suddenly their blood boils at the moments they saw her, Astral froze and felt nervous and as for the Tenjo family they were stunned. Yuma is the only one who smiled.

* * *

**This is where it ends. Whew…this chapter is longer than the first everyone is shocked right?**

**Kaito; Isn't it obvious?**

**Me: No**

**Kamishiro's:*keeping calm***

**Me: Well I'll wait for the review and your words**

**Thank you for my first reviewer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It took me a long time to post this cuz of schoolwork.**

**Here's chapter 3! It's a random talking so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Change of Atmosphere**

Everyone snapped out of their shocks (minus Yuma). The Kamishiro siblings calmed but Ryouga is simply eyeing Aiko because he still had a bad feeling while Rio let her doubts slide. The Tenjo family are now back at their usual selves and Astral is observing.

"Aiko-nee-chan, these are my friends: Yuma, Ryouga, Rio, Kaito, Haruto. Kaito and Haruto's father Dr. Faker." Kotori said while gesturing to each of them.

"It's nice to meet you all." Aiko said formally and bowed her head a little.

"I never thought that Kotori has a stepsister." Yuma, Astral and Rio said in a matter of fact and at the same time.

The stepsisters frowned and Aiko spoke." Family problem."

Then Kotori looked at Dr. Faker. "Ummm…I hope that I didn't bother the picnic by bringing her here."

"It's fine unless you have a reasonable reason." Dr. Faker said in almost a stern voice.

"Well…Her arrival is same as the time of the picnic and I don't want to miss it so I invited her." Kotori explained then Dr. Faker nodded.

Yuma thought of something.

"LET'S HAVE A DUEL!"

Kaito choked. Is it really possible for him to choke at it? No. So that's why everyone looked at him in curiosity.

"Nii-san are you alright?" Haruto asked.

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

Haruto gave a satisfied smile and Aiko simply glanced at Kaito.

"Soo…Let's have a duel Aiko!" Yuma suggested to Aiko.

"Wait a minute! I don't duel!" Aiko frantically said as she wave her both hands in disapproving.

"Then I'll teach you!" said Yuma in high spirits.

"No thanks. If someone will teach I prefer myself than you. I don't want my Nee-chan to be like you." Kotori said jokingly.

"She has a point Yuma." Astral said.

Rio and Haruto laughed. Kaito, Ryouga and Dr. Faker smirked.

"HEY! Whose side are you?" Yuma asked to Astral and caused Aiko to look beside Yuma. Even though Astral is used on being stared by strangers who can't see him but this time he thought that this girl who is now looking at his spot, he can tell that she can see him by looking at her crimson eyes or maybe she's just looking just like the others do. Astral decided to test her.

"Yuma, can you ask Kotori's stepsister if she can see me?"

"Huh? No one can see you except us." Yuma reasoned.

"I think she can see me."

"No, she can't." then they continued to argue while Kaito, Ryouga and Dr. Faker watching them since they found it amusing.

Kotori and Rio noticed that Aiko is starring at Yuma in confusion.

"He's always like that." her younger stepsister said.

"Why?"

"Who knows…" Rio said then Aiko turned to her and just now she noticed that Aiko was familiar. "You know, I just noticed that I feel like I saw you somewhere. In television I guess. Are you a celebrity?"

Aiko's eyes widen then she answered. "No."

"Maybe a singer?" a voice said. They looked where the voice came from and saw…

"Haruto?"

"She quite looked like the…'Black Crimson Angel'." Haruto said, smiling.

Rio put a hand under her chin. "Now that you mention it, she does look like her. Try singing. "She starred at Aiko.

Aiko panicked. "W-what? What do you mean?"

Rio starred at Kotori then to Aiko then back to Kotori. "Tell me…The 'Black Crimson Angel' has a rumor right?"

Kotori gulped. "Yeah?"

"Did you know that the rumor involves that she has a sibling which looked like her but they're not twins?" Rio asked, smiling.

Kotori and Aiko also smiled. Rio understood it.

"Seriously?! How did it happen?" Rio exclaimed and the others looked at their direction.

"For the last time Astral she-"

"Quite Yuma." Kaito ordered then he shut up.

Aiko nodded then Rio almost jumped in excitement. "Why didn't you tell? I'm a fan!"

"I can't believe you're a fan Rio-san." Haruto said in disbelief then Rio nodded.

"I don't want some paparazzi tailing me so I didn't tell and I want some privacy on the people that I will meet." Aiko answered.

"This is like a dream! So you're really going to have a concert here?" Rio asked.

"Something…like that." Aiko answered in hestitation.

The girls and Haruto spent hours in talking. While the boys are dueling.

After it, Yuma got interested on what they're talking about.

"What are they talking about?" Yuma asked.

"Singer, concert or something." Ryouga answered.

Kaito sighed. "The 'Black Crimson Angel'."

"Whose that?" Astral asked same time as Yuma.

Kaito looked at Yuma then to Astral. "The famous singer who came from Heartland and now she's gonna have a concert here."

"Tsk. Seems like someone is a fan." Ryouga teased.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "I just knew that and the only person who seems like a fan is your sister."

Ryouga was about to say something when the girls and Haruto came over to them.

"Nii-san, Kotori-san said that they have to go home." Said Haruto in a sad voice.

Dr. Faker came over to them. "Is there something wrong?"

"Our mother called she said that we need to go home now. I think she's getting worried because it's getting late." Aiko explained.

Yuma starred at the sky. "Talk about time."

It's true. The time is really fast, they didn't even noticed it. The sky was in dark colors.

"We should all go home now." Dr. Faker said and everyone nodded.

After cleaning and packing up, everyone bid good-byes as they separate ways.

What they don't know is that a certain two person were looking at each other for the whole day and like having an eye conversation or something that only them who could understand it.

* * *

**That's it! Random right? 'Black Crimson Angel' Aiko's screen name as a singer and how did Kaito knew it?**

**Who do you think those two person?**

**Secret...**

**I gave a hint in the story**

**Your reviews will decide it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Kaito will have a talk with 'someone'.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Chance To Talk**

The room was dark but the moon shone brightly through the windows. Kaito was drying his hair with a towel and wearing black t-shirt and gray pants while remembering the random scenes that he went all day.

He actually don't understand what's with the day that he been through. Everything was scattered like puzzle pieces especially when that 'someone' came over. That person he never expected he will meet out of the blue. All they can do is just to have an eye contact. A conversation without moving the lips, without a voice and without a word but talking.

-You're same as usual.- Kaito thought then he sensed something was outside his windows, on the balcony. They have security sensors right? It would've been triggered. Maybe a Barian? But they defeated them. It triggered his alert.

He went at the balcony and looked around. "Whose there? Show yourself!"

"With that tone of voice…the dead will show up itself." a voice said.

Kaito glanced to where the voice was. He knew a certain person who would say that. "With that action you made, the dead will also be alert, Aiko." he said.

As the name was mentioned, she appeared behind Kaito and before he could see her, the clouds covered the moon, the place turned dark. All he can see was her figure standing.

"It's not my fault that the code was still the same!" she reasoned.

Kaito sighed. "Change it or not, you're gonna hack it just like before. So what brings you here?"

"Just paying a visit." she answered. Even if Kaito can't see her he knew that she was smiling.

Kaito hung the towel over his left shoulder before saying "With the darkness with you."

Aiko pouted. "I-It's not my fault e…either." She paused. "So, it seems like Haruto is back to his healthy self, you're not that much arrogant and…" she paused again thinking how will Kaito will react on what she's about to say.

"Dr. Faker?" Kaito finished for her. Aiko nodded.

He crossed his arms, closed his eyes. "I don't know how I will explain it."

"It's okay if it's still complicated. You don't have to force yourself." Aiko immediately said.

Kaito opened his eyes. "It's been only 3 years since that incident happened. I think you're the one whose forcing itself."

He knows that it shocked her as soon as he had said it then Aiko quickly regained her composure but not quick enough as Kaito said:

"You're a bad liar as always."

"Hey! Not that bad. If it's that bad then your friends should've have noticed it." Aiko sarcastically said.

Kaito smirked. "Is that so? Then tell me why your disguised have been revealed?"

She kept quite. Recalling on how Rio recognized her.

"But Haruto said something so it's not entirely my fault. Also the half was not all Haruto's fault."

Then Kaito noticed it. "Something's wrong right?"

She bit her lower lip.

"I wanted to duel freely so I ran away from Father and I ended up to Kotori." Aiko answered.

Kaito smirked. "So you finally came to your senses."

She giggled. "I thought you're gonna say that I'm stupid or something."

"I'm not finished. You finally came to your senses as stupid." Kaito said coldly.

Aiko suddenly wished that she hadn't said anything. But she liked the way Kaito acts. The Kaito she knows when they were little is still there.

"I know that." Aiko glanced at the cloud covered moon. "Do you think Dr. Faker will be mad if I tell him the real reason why I was here?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Besides, even if you didn't tell him he'll found out the truth before you know it." Kaito answered. "Speaking of reason. Why didn't you tell that you were coming? It's completely uncalled for."

She gave a nervous laughed. "I just wanted to surprise you guys and the timing was just fine."

Kaito gave a death glare at her. She yelps mentally.-As I thought. He will punish me.-

"According to your actions…a punishment will fix it."

"I know. Actually, the truth is I was really looking forward to it. We haven't done that for what? 3 years right?" Aiko said calmly.

"Yeah." then Kaito smiled evily. "Darkness should be punished by the light."

"The stronger the light, the darker the shadow gets." Aiko said in a devilish tone.

"Let's duel!"

* * *

**Too short eh?**

**Kaito and Aiko knew each other when they were young so the talking are like that.**

**I'm still hestitating if I will reveal their past or not.**

**Well next chapter is their duel! Plus the others Barians will finally have a role!**

**PLS review!**


End file.
